A New Begining
by Jarethcat
Summary: set after Finishing Strongly. Veronica saves Pine Hollow by finding that stamp. What happens now? and what about that trip to ireland...? veronica scooter, phil stevie, red Kristy, lisa oc, carole oc
1. Pine Hollow

Set after Finishing Strongly, this is meant to be the next episode in the series of the TV show, not the books.

_I do not own The Saddle Club, but please enjoy!_

* * *

Previously on Saddle Club: 

"Would you like to go on a picnic with me Veronica?" Scooter asked.

"I might let the saddle club in, if they beg." Veronica said to Garnet.

"It is a bit of money, but i am afraid it wont save us from the banks. Pine Hollow is going to have to close." Mrs. Regg said.

"Its worth Scrillions!" Exclaimed Phil.

"Then kiss me stupid!" Veronica said to Scooter.

* * *

Inserts theme song here

* * *

"Veronica, you're a hero." The Saddle club said at the same time. 

"Well, I do try to do what i can do." Veronica said smugly.

"So, where did you find that?" Carole asked.

"Well," Veronica began, "I found it. it fell out of one of the older books there."

"That's so amazing!" Lisa exclaimed.

"Veronica, you saved Pine Hollow!" Stevie said.

* * *

Later that day, around the stables:

* * *

"Kristy, wait up." 

"Yes, Red?" kristy asked.

"Well, i just wanted to say, I'm glad that Pine Hollow isnt closing." Red explained, as he leaned in and kissed kristy.

* * *

_i did it! i have left you all hanging in anticipation! mwhahahahahahaha! _


	2. Love Revealed

Chapter 2

* * *

Veronica wandered around Pine Hollow in search of a certain red head. 

When Scooter had came into view, Veronica called out to him.

"Scooter! Wait up!"

"Hey Veronica. I'm glad you found me." Scooter exclaimed.

He leaned in and kissed Veronica on the cheek and showed her the letter he recieved from his parents about the two of them visiting Ireland.

"So, what do you say? Shall I write them back and confirm the plans?"

"I'd love to Scooter, its just, I dont know if they'll like me." Veronica confessed.

"Oh Veronica! They'll love you! You're perfect. And if i love you, they'll love you as well." Scooter comforted Veronica's fear, and she knew everything would be okay if she went with him.

"Scooter, I would love to meet your parents. Of course, you will have to meet mine as well. That's just the DiAngelo way."

"Of course." was all Scooter said. He leaned in and hugged her and they stayed in their embrace, happy to be with each other.

* * *

"Red, I dont know what to say." Kristy stammered. 

"Just tell me how you really feel. No lying."

"I... that is...what i mean to say is...I...Red, I-I love you."

"I love you too Kristy."

He kissed her softly on the lips and pulled her closer to him.

"That wasnt so hard, was it?" he asked.

"No, I suppose not." she responded by taking his hand and fitting it with hers.

* * *

Phil and Stevie were out in the pasture after what had been an exciting day.

"I'm so glad that you don't have to leave Pine Hollow Stevie. It'd be drab and no fun around here with out you."

"Yea. I would have missed it too. I would have missed Carole and Lisa and me ridding the trails. Commanchie, Bart, Delilah, Samson, Patch, and Prancer. Then there's Max, Deborah, Mrs. Regg, Drew." Stevie listed off names of things and people she would miss.

"I meant i would miss you Stevie. Because then we couldnt spend as much time together as we do."

"I knew what you meant Phil, i was just playing with you!" Stevie smiled and kissed her boyfriend.

Happy that Veronica had not taken him away from her.


	3. A great plan becoming a member

Sorry for the long wait. My muse was not around at all. Hope you enjoy this chapter! More to come soon!

* * *

Veronica was in a state of pure bliss. She had finally come to terms with loving Scooter, and in doing so, she found out that he wasnt beneath her in social status at all.

"Scooter, can everyone come with us?"

"Of course they can Veronica! Lets go get everyone and tell them to meet us in the lounge."

They parted and went to round everyone up. Metting by the door to the lounge.

Veronica and Scooter walked hand in hand into the lounge, finding a cushiony arm chair and siting in it together.

Kristy and Red were next to come join Scooter and Veronica in the lounge.

"Kristy! Im so proud that you finally told him!" Veronica lept off of Scooter's lap and hugged her best friend.

"I guess congratulations are in order for you all..." Stevie walked in with Phil trailing behind her.

Each couple got up, hugged, shook hands and laughed at the absurd sight they all must be.

The last two people to enter were Carole and Lisa.

"Now that everyone is here, i just want to ask you all a very important question." Veronica looked to each person present. "Scooter's parents have invited us all to come and visit them in Ireland. I want each and everyone of us to come. It'll be the perfect way to celebrate a good friendship."

"Thats incredible Veronica! We'd love to come!"

* * *

The Saddle Club invited Veronica and Kristy to become members, and they gladly accepted now that Pine Hollows was back from debt and worry free.

"Veronica and Kristy, you are now both members of The Saddle Club." Announced Carole.

"Thats it? Well that was easy enough." Kristy and Veronica only agreed to love and care for their horses as long as they lived, and to love and care for every horse there after. Which was no problem for either of them because they both loved their horses Garnet and Bart very much, and all the horses at Pine Hollow as well.


End file.
